fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes of the Hearth
Heroes of the Hearth is a Umbrella game published by Toroko for the The V². The game was created as a break between all the Fantendoverse content that was being published by Toroko for the last couple months now, although this content was not put on a hiatus. The gameplay has been described as a mix of Dark Souls, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Super Mario 64/Donkey Kong 64. Gameplay Heroes of the Hearth is a third-person action role-playing game. The core mechanic of the game is exploration. Players are encouraged by the game to proceed with caution, learn from past mistakes, or find alternate areas to explore. Heroes of the Hearth takes place in a large and continuous open world environment, connected through a central hub area (Dark Peach's Castle). Players travel through paintings to get to new worlds and places. In order to restore Peach's Castle and complete the game, players must create light up all the Hearths, some of which are locked behind bosses or hordes of enemies. The player does not get to create their character but instead choose from a wide variety of characters in the roster. Each character plays very differently and true to their home series. Each character has a health meter that depletes when they take damage and does not refill over time. To refill it, characters must eat food. Each character has a favorite food that they like to eat, which when eaten will fill up their health entirely and even give them some extra energy and health for a period. Each area in the game is connected through Dark Peach's Castle and can be accessed through paintings. In each area, there are Hearths that must be lit. Hearths complete the main objective of the game as well as restore health to a player without the need of food; they can also be used to switch out characters. In each area, there are enemies and bosses to fight, which are sometimes required to defeat in order to get to Hearths. There are also several collectibles that are listed in their own section, although these are largely optional and only unlock more characters and secret areas; stuff not required to beat the game. In Dark Peach's Castle, Ingrid will tell the player how much Hearths still need to be lit as well as provide direction if needed. In order to unlock certain characters, the player must go to Shenron in the Dragon Pool after they have completed certain objectives. Plot Peach's Castle and Peach herself were engulfed by The Darkness, a mysterious dark force that has ruptured what Ingrid and Shenron call a "Beacon of Light". Although they are able to stabilize the castle from inside, it takes a great deal of energy to do so and they cannot fight off The Darkness, instead relying on heroes to light up the Hearths instead. You could call these people... Heroes of the Hearth. Characters NPCs Paintings Food Collectibles Enemies Bosses Gallery Trivia *This game seems to take place before the events of Adventure Time, as Jake is a notorious thief and Finn is nowhere to be seen. As told in some of the later episodes, Jake has a past as a thief and was not likely around for Finn or Jermaine until Joshua and Margret died, in which he was compelled to come back and clean up his act. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Toroko Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Third Person Action Games Category:V2 Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Open World Games